Devices for imaging body cavities or passages in vivo are known in the art and include endoscopes and autonomous encapsulated cameras. Endoscopes are flexible or rigid tubes that pass into the body through an orifice or surgical opening, typically into the esophagus via the mouth or into the colon via the rectum. An image is formed at the distal end using a lens and transmitted to the proximal end, outside the body, either by a lens-relay system or by a coherent fiber-optic bundle. A conceptually similar instrument might record an image electronically at the distal end, for example using a CCD or CMOS sensor array, and transfer the image data as an electrical signal to the proximal end through a cable. Endoscopes allow a physician or a veterinary physician control over the field of view and are well-accepted diagnostic tools. However, they do have a number of limitations, present risks to the patient, are invasive and uncomfortable for the patient, and their cost restricts their application as routine health-screening tools.
Because of the difficulty traversing a convoluted passage, endoscopes cannot easily reach the majority of the small intestine and special techniques and precautions, that add cost, are required to reach the entirety of the colon. Endoscopic risks include the possible perforation of the bodily organs traversed and complications arising from anesthesia. Moreover, a trade-off must be made between patient pain during the procedure and the health risks and post-procedural down time associated with anesthesia.
An alternative in vivo image sensor that addresses many of these problems is the capsule endoscope. A camera is housed in a swallowable capsule, along with a radio transmitter for transmitting data, primarily comprising images recorded by the digital camera, to a base-station receiver or transceiver and data recorder outside the body. The capsule may also include a radio receiver for receiving instructions or other data from a base-station transmitter. Instead of radio-frequency transmission, lower-frequency electromagnetic signals may be used. Power may be supplied inductively from an external inductor to an internal inductor within the capsule or from a battery within the capsule.
An autonomous capsule camera system with on-board data storage was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,983,458, entitled “In Vivo Autonomous Camera with On-Board Data Storage or Digital Wireless Transmission in Regulatory Approved Band,” granted on Jul. 19, 2011. This patent describes a capsule system using on-board storage such as semiconductor nonvolatile archival memory to store captured images. After the capsule passes from the body, it is retrieved. Capsule housing is opened and the images stored are transferred to a computer workstation for storage and analysis. For capsule images either received through wireless transmission or retrieved from on-board storage, the images will have to be displayed and examined by diagnostician to identify potential anomalies.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary capsule system with on-board storage. The capsule device 110 includes illuminating system 12 and a camera that includes optical system 14 and image sensor 16. A semiconductor nonvolatile archival memory 20 may be provided to allow the images to be stored and later retrieved at a docking station outside the body, after the capsule is recovered. Capsule device 110 includes battery power supply 24 and an output port 26. Capsule device 110 may be propelled through the gastrointestinal (GI) tract by peristalsis.
Illuminating system 12 may be implemented by LEDs. In FIG. 1, the LEDs are located adjacent to the camera's aperture, although other configurations are possible. The light source may also be provided, for example, behind the aperture. Other light sources, such as laser diodes, may also be used. Alternatively, white light sources or a combination of two or more narrow-wavelength-band sources may also be used. White LEDs are available that may include a blue LED or a violet LED, along with phosphorescent materials that are excited by the LED light to emit light at longer wavelengths. The portion of capsule housing 10 that allows light to pass through may be made from bio-compatible glass or polymer.
Optical system 14, which may include multiple refractive, diffractive, or reflective lens elements, provides an image of the lumen walls (100) on image sensor 16. Image sensor 16 may be provided by charged-coupled devices (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) type devices that convert the received light intensities into corresponding electrical signals. Image sensor 16 may have a monochromatic response or include a color filter array such that a color image may be captured (e.g. using the RGB or CYM representations). The analog signals from image sensor 16 are preferably converted into digital form to allow processing in digital form. Such conversion may be accomplished using an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter, which may be provided inside the sensor (as in the current case), or in another portion inside capsule housing 10. The A/D unit may be provided between image sensor 16 and the rest of the system. LEDs in illuminating system 12 are synchronized with the operations of image sensor 16. Processing module 22 may be used to provide processing required for the system such as image processing and video compression. The processing module may also provide needed system control such as to control the LEDs during image capture operation. The processing module may also be responsible for other functions such as managing image capture and coordinating image retrieval. While FIG. 1 illustrates a capsule endoscope with an archival memory to store captured images, the capsule endoscope may also be equipped with a wireless transmitter to transmit the captures to an external receiver.
After the capsule camera traveled through the GI tract and exits from the body, the capsule camera is retrieved and the images stored in the archival memory are read out through the output port. The received images are usually transferred to a base station for processing and for a diagnostician to examine. The accuracy as well as efficiency of diagnostics is most important. A diagnostician is expected to examine the images and correctly identify any anomaly.
When the capsule device travels through the GI tract, the capsule device will encounter different environments. It is desirable to manage the capsule device to travel at a speed that sufficient sensor data (e.g., images) can be collected at all locations along the portions of the GI tract which are of interest, without wasting battery power and/or data storage by collecting excessive data in some locations. In order to manage the capsule device to travel at a relatively steady speed, techniques have been developed to change the capsule specific gravity during the course of travelling through the GI tract. In some environments, it is desirable to have a capsule with higher specific gravity. In other environments, it may be desirable to have a capsule with lower specific gravity. For example, it is desirable to configure the capsule device to have a lower specific gravity when the capsule device travels through the ascending colon. On the other hand, it may be desirable to configure the capsule device to have a higher specific gravity when the capsule device travels through the stomach or the descending colon, in particular if those anatomies are filled with liquid. However, techniques based on specific gravity or density control may not work reliably due to various reasons. For example, the change of specific gravity or density may not have to take place at the intended section of the GI tract. Therefore, the location of the capsule device inside the GI tract has to be monitored or estimated. However, the location of the capsule device usually cannot be accurately determined without the use of additional equipment outside the patient's body. Therefore, it is desirable to develop reliable means to manage the capsule device to travel at a relatively steady speed in the GI tract.